Amulet of the Monkey King
by pbow
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to the amulet at the end of the episode THE FULL MONKEY? Here's one possibility.
1. The Amulet

Disclaimer: Five whole years after the series **Kim Possible** ended, I still don't own the rights to it and The Walt Disney Company, who do own the copyrights, hasn't officially put it out on DVD for us to purchase. What's the deal with that? Haven't they lost a ton of money by not selling it? If I owned the series I would have, and then made enough cash to buy Ted Turner or the Grand Canyon... or both. But instead, I don't receive anything from my stories except your praise or flames.

This takes place at the end of the episode **The Full Monkey**. Kim was almost turned into a monkey, but in the end had changed back and caught the Amulet of the Monkey King. What ever happened to that amulet? Here's one possible idea.

**Xxxxxx**

UMM v CO

Chapter 1

The Amulet

Xxxxxx

**Prologue**

As Kim Possible deftly leapt into the air away from Monkey Fist as Ron Stoppable aimed the Kimmunicator and pushed the shiny red button. (He simply loved pushing shiny red buttons.) A beam lanced out and struck the young redheaded girl who had almost completely changed into a monkey, but she landed on the gymnasium floor completely changed back into an average teenage girl. (If you could call her an average teenage girl that is.)

Anyway, she neatly caught the Amulet of the Monkey King in her hand and smiled, satisfied that everything was back to normal as Monkey Fist was hauled away for impersonating a mascot.

Kim knew that she and Ron would meet Monkey Fist again, and probably sooner rather than later. The charges against him wouldn't stand and Fist would be released from custody. Mr. Barkin probably only had him taken away because Fist was disrupting the Regional Cheer Off, something the large teacher wouldn't tolerate in the least.

Xxxxxx

**One Week Later**

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and the Yamanouchi headmaster stood guard outside the massive gates of the secret ninja school as the highly hirsute English Lord and his army of two dozen monkey ninjas boldly strolled across the wood and rope bridge that spanned the gorge guarding the hidden academy.

"Hand over the magical sword or face the wrath of the Ultimate Monkey Master," Lord Montgomery Fiske, now know as Monkey Fist, loudly announced as he stepped off the bridge and onto the solid rock that is Mount Yamanouchi. "You can not hold out against my superior force and I seek revenge for being mistaken as a... a school mascot. Lemur indeed." His simian servants, sensing that the battle was neigh, let out with screeches, hoots and hollers as their anticipation piqued.

"The Lotus Blade will not fall into the hands of such as you," Sensei adamantly declared, taking a defensive martial stance. He knew they were outnumbered. All of the regular Yamanouchi students were away on a field trip in the town of Yamanouchi, studying the history of the area around the mountain that they all called home.

"You are sooo busted, Monkey Fist" Kim added as the fiery redhead got into position.

"Uh, can I ask a question before we start the fight?" the blond boy sheepishly begged, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean just to clarify things." Ron knew he wasn't very good at fighting, especially when the opponent came in the form of his greatest phobia, monkeys.

Monkey Fist paused in his forward momentum taken aback by the odd request. He really wanted to obtain the power of the magical sword but, being an English Lord, manners and etiquette demanded that he accede to the request.

"Very well, Pretender," Monkey Fist angrily growled at the main bane in his pursuit of ultimate power. "But make it quick. I have a world to conquer."

"Well, I was just wondering..." Ron nervously began as Sensei and Kim stood up out of their crouches and the monkey ninjas quieted down. "I mean, you just called yourself the Ultimate Monkey Master but that Monk dude from the Golden Banana told everyone that he made a mistake and that I'm the Ultimate Monkey Master. I mean that's why the monkey ninjas hung out with Kim and me for a while after we beat you on the space station."

"Yes," Monkey Fist sighed in irritation as he glared at one of his monkey minions. "Or so Chippy told me later." He turned to glare at the blond boy and growled, "So what's your question? Time is short and I have a destiny to fulfill."

"You see, that's the thing. You say you are destined to rule the world but I didn't get the memo. Where is it written that you're suppose to rule the world? I mean Sensei showed me the prophecy that sez I'm the Chosen One and the Golden Banana said I'm the Ultimate Monkey Master soooo, where do you get off saying that you're supposed to rule the world? Wouldn't that be _my_ job since I'm the Chosen One _and_ the Ultimate Monkey Master?"

"I... but..." Monkey Fist flustered for a moment before he regained his bearings and his ego took over. "Those titles don't matter. I am and English Lord and therefore destined to rule. It's in my lineage."

"But the British Empire is _so_ over," Kim smugly cut in, arms defiantly crossed over her chest. "Your so-called _Empire_ lost its control over India in 1947 and Hong Kong in 1997. The British Commonwealth is down to like, 15 countries now and most of those are in dispute; Gibraltar and The Falkland Islands are only two that come to mind. Even Scotland and Ireland have always given you some grief over sovereignty."

"And besides," Ron said with a wicked grin. "Don't cha need to be the Queen to rule over an empire, like Queen Elizabeth?"

"I'm not talking about ruling over only a quarter of the Earth's surface like the British Empire, where the Sun never set," the hairy English Lord blustered. "I'm talking about reigning over all things simian as their _King_! And since ape and man are genetically related, that means I will _rule _the _Entire _W_ORLD_!" Fiske screeched, arms raised in triumph. He let out with his usual, maniacal chittering laugh which set off the monkey ninjas again in a frenzy of howling outpouring.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Ron said as he began to search through the multiple pockets in his cargo pants. "Hey Rufus. Where'd I put that king thingie?"

"Here ya go," the naked mole rat chirped as he popped up out of his normal pocket resting place and held up a triangular piece of stone strung on a leather thong and handed it to his big buddy.

"Thanks, Rufus," Ron said as he took the object and tossed it to Monkey Fist. "Here ya go your King-ship. KP and I thought you should have this since you you were kinda jonesing for it last week."

The hirsute Lord held up the object by the leather strap, gazed at it in awe and wonderment and declared, "The Amulet of the Monkey King! Now I shall rule over _all!" _He let out with another raving laugh as he placed the amulet around his neck_. _A yellow beam of light lanced down from the sky, illuminating the stone as it magically raised Monkey Fist into the air. The eerie echoes of screeching monkeys came from all around even further setting off the monkey ninjas into a howling furious frenzy.

"I thought the Amulet of the Monkey King was supposed to be a piece of Chinese history?" Sensei indignantly begged as he turned to the two teens. "Why did you not return it to the museum and instead give it to Lord Fiske?"

"Yeah, about that," Ron deadpanned as the three watched Lord Fiske immediately grow hairier and start to shrink down a bit in size. "When we returned it to the museum and told them what happened to KP, they suddenly didn't want it anymore."

"The Chinese Museum curator told us," Kim continued the explanation, "that they would really like to study the amulet, but that it wouldn't be worth the possible safety of their employees; So they let Ron keep it."

"What's happening to me?" Monkey Fist screamed as he saw more and more fur cover his arms, chest and legs and he stopped shrinking. He was now only twice as large as the other monkeys around him. "I'm not suppose to be turned into an _actual_ monkey! The amulet is only supposed to make me their ruler!"

"Hello! Weren't you paying attention when Kim wore the amulet?" Ron laughed. "It took a whole day to _almost_ turn Kim into a real monkey when she had the darn thing around her neck. Since you've already changed your hands and feet, it happening quicker."

"And since DNAmy genetically altered your hands and feet with actual monkey DNA," Kim smugly said, "I would guess that it'll take less than an hour to fully alter you into a full-fledged monkey; At least according to Wade's calculations."

"And as your Ultimate Monkey _Master,"_ Ron chuckled to the two dozen monkeys plus one person who was almost a full monkey standing in confusion before him, "I'm _ordering_ you to forget about ruling the world and to live out your lives like ordinary monkeys. I know most of the monkeys in the area like to live in and around the hot springs down near the town at the base of the mountain so I _order_ you take off all of your ninja clothes and do the same while totally forgetting to rule over anything. Just worry about where your next meal is coming from."

The monkey ninjas and Fist looked at each other for a few seconds before they stripped off their shozoku, the typical sung-fitting black garb of a ninja, and scurried off.

"Yamanouchi is once again indebted to you, Stoppable-san," Sensei said as he bowed to the blond teen boy after watching the twenty-five monkeys disappear from sight, "for defeating Lord Fiske and saving the Lotus Blade. You truly are a Warrior Hero."

"Nah," Ron waved off the praise as he hitched a thumb at the redhead standing beside him, "Kim's the real Warrior Hero. She came up with the idea."

"Is that true, Kim Possible?" Sensei asked, slightly confused as they slowly made their way back onto the school grounds.

"Yeah, well, it's no big," Kim shyly tittered as all of the attention suddenly turned to her. "Ron didn't want the amulet and after what happened when I wore it, I didn't want it in my house either. After the the Chinese Museum rejected it, we tried to donate the amulet to the Middleton Museum, but they said they didn't want to put it on display because someone could get changed into a monkey and they _soooo_ didn't want the liability; so we had to think of some way to get rid of it. After consulting with Wade, Ron suggested we give it to Monkey Fist and let him get turned into a real monkey."

"I figured he'll live out his life as the king of his immediate pack of monkeys," Ron shrugged, not really sure if it would be true or not but not really caring.

"A most logical conclusion to a perplexing puzzle," Sensei sagely nodded as the three headed inside one of the buildings of Yamanouchi to enjoy some tea. "But will not Fiske try to rally all of the monkeys in Japan to his cause?"

"He might have," Kim agreed with a pleased-with-herself smile. "That's why I told Ron to order Monkey Fist and his ninjas to forget about ruling the world and to live like normal monkeys."

Xxxxxx

**Two Days Later**

Yori, the young lithe Yamanouchi student, walked up to the wise old teacher, bowed and said, "Sensei, I have just returned from purchasing supplies in town and I wish to report something very... odd."

"Odd?" Sensei begged. "What did you witness?"

"Well, there is a group of monkeys just outside of town."

"That is not unusual."

"No, it is not," Yori agreed. She would occasionally stop to watch the local monkeys groom and bath in the nearby hot springs for a minute or two while running errands in town. "But they are not the usual breed of monkeys normally seen here in Japan, and they are putting on a show to procure food."

"Ah, that would be Lord Fiske and his monkey ninjas," Sensei said in realization, like it was almost expected.

"Lord Fiske?" Yori queried in confusion before she quickly looked around the training are and warily came on her guard, snapping into a defensive martial stance. "I did not see Monkey Fist, Ron-san's nemesis, anywhere around. Is the Lotus Blade secure? Has he returned to acquire the sacred blade?"

"He _did_ try to procure the blade," Sensei calmly informed his prized student, pleased that she had quickly snapped into battle mode in order to guard the Lotus Blade. It showed that she was not afraid to fight to keep the sacred blade safe. "But that happened a few days ago while all of the students were in town on the field trip. You need not fear for the safety of the Lotus Blade."

"Oh, the Blade is safe," Yori said in relief as she stood down from high alert status. "But what about the monkey ninjas? If they are around then Monkey Fist is surely close by also."

"He is, and you saw him," Sensei cryptically answered. When he saw that Yori wasn't following him, he asked, "Did not the largest of the monkeys look different than the others, or seem somehow familiar?"

"Now that you mention it," Yori said as she thought back to the group of monkeys that she'd seen, "his head did seem to be almost... human-like. The chin was more pronounced, the jawline square, and the hair was styled like..." It suddenly hit her as she gasped in a most un-ninja-like fashion. "It was Monkey Fist!"

"Yes, it was," Sensei nodded, pleased that his prized student came to the correct conclusion with only a subtle clue. "Lord Montgomery Fiske has finally achieved his lifelong career goal, to become the Monkey King. Unfortunately, his kingdom is not very large."

"So I had witnessed," Yori giggled. "Some of the local monkeys tried to join him and his group to obtain something to eat. Monkey Fist and his ninjas chased them off, hording all of the food for themselves."

"Yes, I have been told by other students who have witnessed them, that his group has tried to take over the other monkey's territory, and failed. Fiske may be the Monkey King, but his realm consists of only two dozen monkeys and the single hot springs they now occupy."

"A small kingdom, indeed," Yori laughed. "Does Stoppable-san know of the situation his former nemesis has gotten into?"

"Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible were present when the former Lord Fiske was transformed into what he has become," Sensei informed his student. "As a matter of fact, it was Stoppable-san who gave the Amulet of the Monkey King to Fiske, transforming the former Lord into what he is today."

Xxxxxx

**That Same Day**

Kim Possible, accompanied as always by her good friend Ron Stoppable, walked up to her Middleton High School locker, rapidly spun the combination and opened the door. The Computer screen inside the locker immediately came to life.

"Hey Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim briskly asked, going into mission mode out of habit.

The short, overweight boy on the screen smile brightly at the two teens as he said, "There isn't anything that needs your attention Kim, but I thought you might like to see something that I ran across on the world news while surfing on the web."

The image of the tech guru disappeared and a wooded scene appeared with a reporter in the foreground. The reporter started his story, "I'm standing here just outside the town of Yamanouchi in the northern part of Japan where you can normally see monkeys bathing in the local hot springs to stave off the chill of winter. But now an unusual thing has happened. It seems that a pack of monkeys has banded together for their daily food gathering."

The reporter stepped aside to show a single monkey holding up a crudely hand-painted sign. Although the two 'F's were backwards, the sign clearly read: '**WILL DO MARTIAL ARTS FOR FOOD**'.

The reporter's voice could be heard over the image of the monkey as it suddenly started to flip and spin the sign as it somersaulted around, obviously trying to gain attention from the tourists. "No one has stepped forward to claim to have trained these... martial arts monkeys."

The picture changed to show a group of twenty-four monkeys sparring hand-to-hand, twirling nunchakus, breaking boards and running through what seemed to be katas with long sticks that appeared to be crude, homemade Bo Staffs. The reporter's voice-over continued, "And I'm told that they are quite proficient in a number of martial arts forms. What's strange is that they are _not_ the usual species found here in Japan, but one that is normally seen in the jungles of South America. Stranger still is fact that the apparent leader of the group has sideburns..." the picture changed to show one particular monkey that was clearly larger than the rest. True enough, the monkey had a set of perfectly groomed sideburns and the hair on it's head was longer and swept to the side like a normal person would groom theirs. "...something that's never been seen on any species of ape in the wild."

The picture changed again to a wide shot of the group of monkeys putting on a show with the reporter standing off to the side, but still in frame. He held up what appeared to be an apple and said, "This fifteen minute martial arts demonstration happens every hour on the hour, like clockwork, and all they ask for is something to eat." The reporter tossed the apple close to the simian performers and added, "But they won't stop their exhibition to gather and devour their reward right away. No, they wait until the demonstration is over before they pick it up and distribute it equally amongst themselves, with their leader taking an extra portion as if he's entitled to it." Again, the monkeys ignored the apple until they finished fighting. Then they scurried around to pick up all of the fruit and other items that the large crowd of onlookers had tossed to them.

The shot zoomed in on the leader of the troupe, the one with the sideburns, as the reporter said, "In Yamanouchi Japan, I'm Densuke Mifune reporting."

The image on the computer screen changed back to a beaming Wade, obviously having too much fun bringing this information to Kim and Ron. "Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know what to say," Kim laughed, tears of mirth rolling down her face. "But I guess we have one less villain to worry about."

"Yeah," Ron chuckled along. "But at least Monkey Fist is making an honest living, now."

Xxxxxx

Author's Query: Can anyone tell me where I got the reporter's name, Densuke Mifune? A KP Cookie goes to the first person who identifies the anime series it came from. (Without having to look it up on the web. That's cheating!)

This turned out to be longer than I had anticipated. It was only going to be a quick one-shot but too many ideas kept popped up so I'm splitting it into two chapters. Chapter 2 will be posted in a few days.


	2. Seven Years Later

Disclaimer: Five whole years after the series **Kim Possible** ended, I still don't own the rights to it, and The Walt Disney Company who do own the copyrights, haven't officially put it out on DVD for us to purchase. What's the deal with that? Haven't they lost a ton of money by not selling it? If I owned the series I would have, and by doing so made enough cash to buy Ted Turner or the Grand Canyon... or both. But instead, I don't receive anything from my stories except your praise or flames.

This takes place at the end of the episode **The Full Monkey**. Kim was almost turned into a monkey but in the end, had changed back and caught the Amulet of the Monkey King in her hand. What ever happened to that amulet? In chapter 1 they gave it to Monkey Fistand turned him into a real monkey. Now, here's the fallout from that not-so innocent gift.

**Xxxxxx**

UMM v CO

Chapter 2

England

Xxxxxx

**Seven Years Later**

Ron and Kim Stoppable walked into the New York offices of John J. Barrister, Attorney at Law. Neither of them had any idea as to just why they'd been summoned to the lawyer's office, so their curiosity was piqued.

Things had settled down after the Lowardian invasion during their high school graduation. The villainous community had virtually gone silent and the teen couple had spent a rather normal four years pursuing their college degrees and careers. Kim had obtained her degree in Criminal Science with a minor in Psychology while Ron had chased his dreams of becoming a world renown chef, and Kim's husband.

The husband part came true immediately after college in a simple ceremony attended only by members of both families. Ron was still working on the world renown chef part. He'd taken over the Middleton High School's cafeteria and had eliminated the horrid mystery meat meal, replacing it with a much more palatable cuisine, considering the budget he had to work with. Even Mr. Barkin had to give Ron his props and finally forgave the blond boy for 'The Look' he'd supposedly received years ago.

Kim had accepted a job with Global Justice and was gaining ground on Will Du, quickly becoming the secret law enforcement organization's top agent. While her former rogue's gallery of foes had been absent from the scene, there were still drug cartels and terrorists to apprehend.

"Come in, come in," the tall, good looking man in the expensive three piece suit jovial said as John Barrister genially waved the young couple into his office. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. Please have a seat." He motioned them to two comfortable looking chairs in front of his large mahogany desk as he circled around to sit behind it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Kim politely answered as she and Ron sat down. "Although I'm not sure why a lawyer in New York City would summon us." She pulled a letter from one of her GJ uniform's pants pockets and held it out to the man. "The letter you over-nighted only asked us to come in at our earliest convenience."

"Yes, sorry for the vagueness," Mr. Barrister said, not even looking at the letter as he opened up a folder on the desk and started rifling through the vast number of pages in it. "It was a clause in the Last Will and Testament."

"Last Will and Testament?" Ron queried in confusion. "Whose?"

Mr. Barrister finally found what he was looking for, held up a half inch thick stack of papers stapled together, smiled and answered, "Why, Lord Montgomery Fiske's, of course."

"Monkey Fist?" Ron questioned with a frown before he broke into a wide smile.

"Lord Fiske?" Kim asked out of curiosity. "Why would his Last Will mention us in a clause?"

"Well KP, he was my main arch foe," Ron answered for the lawyer. Even though they were married, he still called her KP, his own private pet name. "Maybe he just wanted to taunt me one last time from the grave." He turned to the Attorney and said, "That's assuming old Monty is dead... considering we're talking about his Last Will and all that."

"It's been seven years since he was reported missing by his butler..." Mr. Barrister said to the couple as he briefly scanned another piece of paper. "A... Mr. Bates reported his disappearance and recently had Lord Fiske declared deceased. Because of that declaration, Lord Fiske's Will has just gone into effect."

"Wait a sec," Ron said, waving his hand to stop the proceedings. "Wouldn't Monty have lawyers in England to do this sort of thing? Why are you handling it?"

"You're correct, Mr. Stoppable," John Barrister said with a smarmy smile. "The English firm, J.J. Shyster is the main group handling the estate. I was asked to contact you here in America to get the ball rolling, so to speak."

"Oooo-kay," Kim dubiously said, still not sure why they were there. "So, why are we mentioned in the Will?"

"Well not you specifically Mrs. Stoppable, but let me read the first part of the Will to give you some idea as to why you were summoned," Mr. Barrister said as he picked up the large pile of papers once again. "We'll discuss what you'll need to do after."

He started to read:

"I, Lord Montgomery Fiske, being of sound mind and body..."

"Sound mind? Yeah, right," Ron snickered to himself, getting a firm look from Kim before she smiled at his joke.

"...do hereby declare this as my Last Will and Testament. I bequeath all my worldly possessions to Ronald Stoppable, my worthy adversary. If this Will is being read in his presence, then he truly has defeated me and is the Chosen One and the Ultimate Monkey Master. As such, he deserves the spoils of his victory."

"Wow," Ron marveled at the turn of events. "Lord Fiske was as gracious in defeat as he was fierce in battle."

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "I guess it's like how the saying goes: Once an English gentleman, always and English gentleman."

Mr. Barrister laid down the papers and smiled at the young couple. "How true. Now, what you'll need to do is travel to London and meet up with the lawyers there. You'll have a few papers to sign before you can take over the estate."

"Just out of curiosity," Kim hesitantly asked, "how large is the estate?"

"Well, the information I received," John Barrister said with a broad smile, "says that the estate is valued somewhere around five million pounds. At the current rate of exchange, that just over seven point eight million dollars."

"That's a lotta Nacos," Ron yelped in surprise. He turned to Kim and said, "But Monty told me he spent his family fortune on altering his hands and feet."

"I've had a few brief discussions with the people at J.J. Shyster," Barrister cut in, "and they told me a little bit about Lord Fiske's finances. While he did spend his family fortune on genetic alterations, he'd also started to sell off his vast collection of relics. He had to in order to keep his castle from going into foreclosure. If you'd like to see a listing of Lord Fiske's holdings, I'd be happy to show you."

"That isn't necessary," Kim waived off the offer before another concern came to mind. "But what about his servant, Bates? Is he mentioned in the Will?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Mr. Barrister answered as he searched the Will for the answer. "Mr. Bates is supposed to receive a large sum of money to fund his retirement. Here it is. Mr. Bates is to receive two hundred thousand pounds and his dismissal papers upon the declaration of Fiske's death."

"So I won't be getting the whole seven point eight mil?" Ron begged.

"Ron!" Kim yelled at him for his insensitivity. It sounding like he was only interested in the money.

"I'm just trying to clarify things, KP," Ron defensively explained.

"No, that quite alright," John Barrister chuckled. "I hear that a lot." He turned to Ron and said, "No, the figure I mentioned, the seven point eight million dollars, is after taxes and Bates' portion of the estate is taken into consideration. The seven point eight million is your portion of the estate... plus the title that goes with it."

"What?" Kim yelped in surprise. "Do you mean Ron is now an English Lord?"

"As soon as the papers are all signed," Barrister laughed, "Lady Kimberly."

Xxxxxx

Kim and Ron silently sat in the Sloth in the parking garage after the meeting, trying to take in all of the information given to them over the last hour. Both had read through the entire will and then Ron had some initial paperwork to sign, but it still was a whole lot to comprehend all at once.

"Well, how are we gonna do this, KP?" Ron questioned, finally breaking the silence that had gone on for about ten minutes. "We got the meeting with Shyster in London tomorrow afternoon. Should we fly there tomorrow morning or would you like to spend this evening over there in a hotel?" As a courtesy, Mr. Barrister had called the London attorney's office to set up a final meeting to complete the paperwork.

"Hmmm?" Kim said, being broken out of her deep thoughts on just that subject. "Well, I was thinking we should fly over to London now and stay in a hotel. That way we'll be fresh for the meeting, especially since they're six hours ahead of us, time wise. Do you need to call the school and tell them you're going to take a few days off?"

"Oh, right," Ron said in realization as he pulled out his cellphone. Now that he was pulling in a small salary for running the school lunchroom he was able to afford one, even though his father still thought they were a fad. It also helped that he was still receiving a big fat check from Bueno Nacho for inventing the Naco but they only touched that money for emergencies and big ticket items like their new house. Ron had certainly grown up and learned his lesson. "And you should probably call Betty and tell her. Do you think Mr. B. will try and fill in for me while we're gone?" Ron joked as he waited for the call to go through.

"I doubt it," Kim laughed as she adjusted her GJ issued shock watch into communications mode so she could call Global Justice and tell her boss that she and Ron had business in England for a few days. "You've told me he's still teaching four or five classes each day. He wouldn't have the time to run the school cafeteria. Luckily you've planned out the menu well in advance."

After thinking about it for a few seconds, she wasn't completely convinced that Mr. Barkin wouldn't at least _try_ to supervise the cafeteria staff.

After both had cleared it with their employers to have a few days off and they had taken off for England, Kim did something she hadn't done in quite a while. She turned on the Kimmunicator located in the dashboard of the Sloth. It took a few seconds before the snowy static disappeared and the face of a now eighteen year old Wade Load appeared. The computer camera had been tilted up higher so you could see more of his room behind him, since he'd gone through a growth spurt a few years ago, and Wade appeared more fit, more muscular, then the last time either Kim or Ron had seen him

"Hey Kim, long time no see," the visage of Wade said with a broad smile. "What's the sitch?" His voice had also gone down an octave or two with maturity.

"Hey, that's my line," the redhead playfully smirked back.

"Yeah, but _you_ called _me,"_ Wade quickly shot back. "So I get to ask what the situation is."

"He's got'cha there, KP," Ron smirked to his wife.

"Alright, you two," Kim glowered at the two boys who had been a big part of her earlier life, one since she was four years old and the other all through her high school crime fighting career, yet she couldn't keep a straight face for more than a second. She playfully laughed and said, "Okay, you got me."

"Yeah, but what do you need?" Wade questioned as he typed on his keyboard. "I have both you and Ron in the Sloth about half way over the Atlantic Ocean, heading for..." he rapidly finished typing and checked a monitor over to the side before he continued, "...London, England would be my guess. And since you have an appointment with J.J. Shyster tomorrow morning, I'm thinking that you'll need some place to stay overnight." He started to type on his computer again.

"You're right, Wade," Kim said with a sly smile. She knew he would be able to ferret out (pun intended) what was happening. Even though they hadn't been in contact for a few years, Kim knew Wade kept up to date with what was going on in her and Ron's lives so he more than likely knew all about the meeting in New York, the inheritance _and_ the meeting in London. "Can you find us something?"

"What do you think," Wade wickedly shot back as he finished typing and looked back up at the screen. "Mrs. Watneys has always said that she'd would be happy to put you up for a few days, if need be."

"Mrs. Watneys?" Kim queried, not putting a face to the name or remembering having helped anyone by that name. It'd been three or four years since she and Ron had traveled to England. That was when they had helped out at...

"Isn't she the one with the brewery?" Ron cut into her pondering as he put an incident to the name. "If I remember right, one of the boilers had gone all wonky."

"Oh yeah," Kim realized in a flash. "One of the brewing vats was overheating and we had to find a place to store the beer before we could shut the boiler down." She glanced over to her husband who's face was quickly paling at the thought. "I didn't know your cargo pants could hold that much liquid when the bottom legs holes were tied off."

"My pants were soggy all the way home," Ron complained, "and they smelled like dark ale for a whole week."

"Dark ale," Rufus moaned, holding his head between his tiny paws as if he had a headache. "ho-boy!"

"Sorry Rufus," Ron apologized to the naked mole rat. "I shoulda remembered you were in my pocket before we started to empty that vat. My bad."

"Yes," Kim lightly laughed at the incident. She said to Rufus, "But we did give you some aspirin, later, for your hangover."

Xxxxxx

Mrs. Watneys was a typical old English lady, slightly pudgy but affable and genial to a fault. She was highly disappointed when Kim told her that they'd stopped for a bite to eat before arriving, (at a Bueno Nacho drive-thru when they'd landed just outside London. Ron still loved his Tex-Mex.) She had wanted to cook dinner for them, but she quickly rallied and made a huge English-style breakfast the next morning, instead. It consisted of bacon and eggs, blood pudding, kippers, baked beans, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, toast with homemade peach marmalade, orange juice and thick black tea. There was so much food on their plates that even Ron couldn't finish it all, although he did put a huge dent in it. Of course Rufus helped out after scarfing down his own plate of Winslydale cheese. (Kim let her husband have her blood pudding and they both said no to the haggis that was offered.)

The only awkweird moment of the brief, overnight stay was when Mrs. Watneys asked Ron if he still had the same pair of knickers she'd see four years ago since the Fearless Ferret was still a big hit in England. The blond young man assured her that he did still own that particular pair of superhero emblazoned boxers, but that he was now wearing a pair of red silk boxers that Kim had given him for Christmas.

Mrs. Watneys responded, "That's nice, Dear."

Xxxxxx

The meeting with J.J. Shyster went well, except when his secretary freaked out after she'd seen Rufus standing on Ron's shoulder. The pandemonium that followed only lasted a few minutes. The paramedics that arrived to tend to the now comatose secretary said she would be okay and that she only needed the rest of the day off to recover. Ron finished off the necessary paperwork while Kim filled in for the secretary during the rest of the day. (Ron helped out after his session with the lawyer was over and J.J. Shyster offered to hire them on the spot witnessing seeing Kim efficiency and tasting Ron's coffee. They both politely refused citing that they were now millionaires from the inheritance and didn't need to work. J.J. Shyster didn't need to know that they were already multimillionaires due to the Naco.)

After checking out their latest acquisition, roaming around the huge castle and its grounds, and making a few plans for the place, Kim suggested that they had one more stop to make before returning home.

Ron totally agreed.

Xxxxxx

It was a bright clear day as Kim and Ron got out of the Sloth and walked further into the woods. It was the time of day when not many tourist were around to enjoy the scenery and show that was being put on by a troupe of twenty-five monkeys next to a bubbling hot springs in northern Japan.

"Ya know," Ron said to his wife as they watched the martial arts demonstration, "I think Monkey Fist has lost a move or two. But I can still see some Monkey Kung Fu going on."

"Well, he doesn't have to go up against the Ultimate Monkey Master anymore," Kim giggled as she held onto Ron's arm while they watched. "It's not like he's trying to beat his former arch nemesis. They're just sparring."

"Yeah, that's true," Ron agreed.

The young couple watched for a minute or two more before they returned to the car, got something out and returned to the demonstration as it was just ending. They waited until all of the tourists had left before they approached the band of monkeys.

Ron set down a bushel basket piled high with various fruits and vegetables in front of the largest monkey, the one who still sported sideburns and hair brushed off to the side and said, "Hey Monty. Kim and I'd like to thank you for the inheritance. We'll put the property to good use."

"We're turning part of the castle into a resort type destination," Kim added, "while reserving part of it for our use." For some unknown reason, Monkey Fist and the other former monkey ninjas sat and listened in rapt attention. "There'll be horseback riding, bicycle and hiking trails along with tours of the area available to go along with the overnight accommodations."

"And I got one of my former culinary classmates who's from Ipswich in Suffolk to be the chef there," Ron informed the pack of monkeys, "so the food will definitely be the best."

Kim added, "We never realize how historical the area around the castle was until we talked with your lawyer, Mr. Shyster."

"It's not surprising you got into archeology," Ron laughed, "considering how many battles took place in your own back yard so long ago. I bet you dug up quite a few things when you were a kid."

"Anyway," Kim cooed as she peered at the largest of the monkeys in front of her, "Ron and I would like to thank you again for the inheritance. We don't really need it. We're both working and Ron still receives a royalty check each year for inventing the Naco, so we're donating all of the proceeds from the castle resort to the wildlife fund in the area."

"And we also set it up with one of the grocery stores in Yamanouchi," Ron quickly added, pointing to the bushel basket in front of them, "so that they'll deliver a bushel of fruit and vegetables to you each and every day."

"We hope you enjoy," Kim said as Fiske moved over to the basket, picked it up then scurried away followed by his minions.

There wasn't anything else to say so Ron and Kim returned to the car. They stopped at Yamanouchi for a visit and inform Sensei of the recent developments.

Sensei said he knew about the inheritance, that it was written in one of the sacred scrolls.

Ron didn't believe him so Sensei showed them the scroll that predicted that the Ultimate Monkey Master would defeat his fiercest rival for the title and then inherit all.

After a brief workout to assure the headmaster that Ron was still up on his Monkey Kung Fu, the couple left to return home.

Kim and Ron knew they would return to Yamanouchi again some day to visit, and also planned to return to their property in England.

After all, a Lord and his Lady needed to occasionally live in their castle.

-30-


End file.
